intothedarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Members
Members Those players with there own page's are what we would class as significant players either due to how long they have been with the channel or how many episodes they have been in. However every single player is a valued member of the club, past, present or future. (The episode counts are subject to change with every future episode) (Members in order of Episode Count to see when a player joined, check out the member timeline, also some players listed below are currently inactive) Thom Raley (Host) - 466 Episodes Jef Wilkins - 351 Episodes Mick Swann - 264 Episodes Wayne Worthy - 239 Episodes Thomas McKean - 156 Episodes Cory Heistad - 113 Episodes Sean Liddle - 89 Episodes Simon Ward - 76 Episodes Jerry Bryant - 54 Episodes Jason Melnichok - 51 Episodes Ken Trench - 47 Episodes Troy Wheeldreyer - 44 Episodes Kim Smeltzer - 43 Episodes Greg Malcolm - 42 Episodes Fred Carter - 34 Episodes Josh Houk - 30 Episodes Kirt Le Blanc - 29 Episodes Morgan Llewellyn - 30 Episodes Zane Fleming - 27 Episodes Patrick Misiak - 28 Episodes Luke Stram - 25 Episodes Ford Fitch - 24 Episodes Tim Hart - 23 Episodes David Gassaway - 23 Episodes Lucas Glasshower - 22 Episodes Gen Colter - 21 Episodes George Sieg - 19 Episodes Richard Hawkins - 18 Episodes Mathew Sanderson (Guest GM) - 17 Episodes Jeff Beck - 15 Episodes Tyler Hudak - 13 Episodes Riley Kveton - 13 Episodes Raymond Offord - 13 Episodes Josh Harwood - 13 Episodes Keith Craig - 13 Episode Darvin Martin - 9 Episodes Kevin Glazner - 9 Episodes Vinesh Ramakrishnan - 8 Episodes Loren Eason - 7 Episodes Gunter Rund - 7 Episodes Oscar Rios (Guest GM and Player) - 7 Episodes Brian Daily - 9 Episode Joshua Mauro - 6 Episodes Eric Misner - 6 Episodes Darren Pawluk - 6 Episodes John Byram - 5 Episodes Janyce Hill + Steve Hill - 6/5 Episodes Quinn Skudlarska - 5 Episodes Jason Smith - 5 Episodes Juan Rosanski - 4 Episodes Mike Ray - 4 Episodes Vasil Khiznjak - 4 Episodes Seth Skorkowski (Guest player, author and YT personality) - 3 Episodes Joseph Multani - 3 Episodes Mikey Hadden - 3 Episodes Robert Dosdourian - 3 Episodes Levi Carlston - 3 Episodes Abel Vargas - 3 Episodes Stuart Laipple - 3 Episode Ryan Szesny '''- 2 Episodes '''Nick King - 2 Episode Thomas Greenway - 2 Episodes David Gaskin - 2 Episodes Maria Moneth - 1 Episode Luis Freire - 1 Episode Bryan White - 1 Episode Aaron Vanek - 1 Episode Michael Connor - 1 Episode Maggie Darcy - 1 Episode Cairan Murphy - 1 Episode Andrew Ostman - 1 Episode Kevin Rolfe - 1 Episode Eduardo Baker - 1 Episode Matt Ryan (Guest player from Reckoning of the Dead) - 1 Episode Kara Opheim - 1 Episode CthulhuBob - 1 Episode Cameron Seago - 1 Episode Grant Dowell - 1 Episode 'Les Bliss '- 1 Episode